Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to an automatic document feeding device and an image forming apparatus, and in particular, relates to an automatic document feeding device that secures an image reading position and conveys a document to the image reading position, and an image forming apparatus including the automatic document feeding device.
Related Art
Conventionally, automatic document feeding devices that automatically convey documents along a conveyance route that passes through an image reading position, which is so-called sheet-through-type document conveyance and document reading, and image forming apparatuses such as copiers equipped with the aforementioned automatic document feeding devices are frequently used.
In such automatic document feeding devices and image forming apparatuses, to suppress variation in image colors caused by light source unevenness or sensitivity unevenness of image sensors, shading correction is periodically executed based on read image data of a white reference face.